Forbidden Nights
by Izumiko
Summary: Cain X Mary lemon incest, you have been warned. Mary Weather and Cain enjoy their sinful nights together, full of pleasure. Dedicated to Inuyashaismylover.


**((AN: Okay, I've recently been reading a manga called Godchild. It's great, pick it up and start reading. It's a lot different than the normal ones. Even though the Japanese back rounds are very interesting, it's nice to get in something contrasted once in a while. This manga takes place in London, has a great story line and beautiful artwork. And continuously hints at yaoi. But today I am here to bring you a het story (GASPS!) But it's incest, so all is well.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The wonderful Kaori Yuki is the creator of Godchild._

Warnings: Lemons and incest of Cain/Mary!

Dedicated to Inuyashaismylover.))

"Ah… Older brother…!" Mary Weather moaned out at Cain's actions. His teeth were grinding her nipple in his mouth, arousing his half sister greatly.

It was like the many nights before.

Mary was now a beautifully developed woman at the age of nineteen, Cain even more gorgeous, if possible, at twenty-six years.

It started when Mary Weather was seventeen. Her dear brother would awaken in a hot sweat, penis fully erect after sensual dreams involving his sister. Mary would be in the next room, moans barely audible as she pleasured herself to thoughts of Cain.

When Mary was eighteen, it truly began. The first time Cain kissed her, pleasured her, entered her, told her. Told her that he loved her, more than he should. Mary Weather was in nirvana at those words. She had kissed him fiercely, afterwards telling him the same.

And most every night, Cain and her would meet. A dance of tangled limbs and indulgence.

But, lets go back to the present activities.

Cain's raven hair was stuck to his face and neck with sweat, Mary's blonde hair a disheveled array. In Mary Weather's long strands were in Cain's ashen fingers, held onto tightly as her head bobbed between his legs. "Mmmhh…" Cain moaned, gripping tighter, if possible, as his sister's tongue flicked over the slit of his throbbing length.

"Hm, hmm… Hm, hmm…Hm, hmm…" Mary hummed, beginning to swallow as she deep-throated Cain. Another moan escaped the raven.

"Ah… Mary Weather… I'm going to c… cum…" Cain moaned in a husky tone. The blonde sucked harder. "Mmn!" The pale boy saw stars in front of his tightly shut eyes as he came into the warmth of his half sister's mouth. After swallowing each drop of the bitter salty liquid, Mary removed her mouth from Cain's still erect cock to grab a condom.

"Older brother…" Cain nodded, ripping open the package and rolling the protective rubber onto his hardened dick. He pushed Mary Weather onto her back and straddled her dominantly. Said blonde's legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust quickly into her with a moan coming from two pairs of petal soft lips.

Cain then began a slow pace of pleasuring Mary. "Older brother!" She whined. He always tortured her, he loved to hear her beg. Which she did shamelessly. "Please…. I need it, I need you… Please, harder!"

With that said, Cain lost it as he slammed into Mary Weather with a passion. "Ahh, mmn!" his sister screamed when he hit her sweet spot. "M-more…. Please, older brother, I _need_ you!" Cain thrust brutally into his sister.

The two moaned once more as they both hit their orgasms together. "Ah!"

"Mmn…" Cain wiped some sweat from his brow, pulling out of Mary Weather with a displeased moan from said blonde.

"No… Not yet, please…" Cain was surprised. His sister was never one for a second round so quickly. But he humored both of them, slipping back inside Mary. "Ah… yes, more…."

The raven again set a brutally harsh pace. Thrusting in, slipping out, slamming back into the addictive warmth of his sister. "Ah… Mary Weather, I love you…"

"I love… y-you too, dear brother!" Mary's voice was seductive and succeeded in turning on Cain even more if it could happen. Mary could feel her brother harden inside her, and knew it would be a great night.

The raven leaned down to her rather largely developed chest to nip and suck at a rosy bud. All the while thrusting and slamming into her. His ashy fingers came up to toy with her other nipple. "Mm… Ah!" Mary Weather screamed in pleasure.

It didn't take much longer for the two to orgasm again, and Cain slipped out of Mary. Said blonde could still feel his arousal, and decided it was time for some fun. Her own pale hand lingered down his chest slowly before grabbing his cock as he moaned. Her thumb moved just as slow over the head of it, with a smirk on her soft lips. "Dear brother… Do you have anything against a sixty-nine?" she asked sweetly, although the suggestion was laced in lust.

"No, none at all, nothing against it… Ah," Cain whispered huskily as they positioned themselves. The raven stayed on top of his little sister, never giving up his dominate nature. Mary Weather jerked his dick with a firm grip into her mouth as his tongue invaded her genitalia.

Sucking was Mary's job, thrusting of the tongue was Cain's. Mary was humming again, and Cain let his teeth scrap over her clit. They both thrust into each other's mouths with a loud moan. This continued for quite a while as they got more aggressive. Mary Weather's teeth were chosen next to pleasure her brother, Cain's tongue continuing to do the job as teeth were also added.

Soon these acts were enough as both were pushed over the edge once more. Nails dug into hips as moans were screamed. The two collapsed, Cain rolling over to Mary Weather's side. "I love you, dear brother."

"I love you too, Mary Weather."

Those words said, Mary snuggled into Cain's chest as his arms wrapped possessively around her waist and they fell asleep, both eager for the next night to come.

**((There you go. I know it sucked, this **_**is **_**my first het lemon, after all. If you flame me, it will only be used to roast marshmallows, so there is no point.**

**I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless, Inuyashaismylover!**

**Please review! They make me happy!))**


End file.
